Borboletas Azuis
by Dead Jack
Summary: Jogos que fazemos, palavras que dizemos, abrindo feridas que correm tão fundo... Deixe isso tudo para trás de você ou algum dia o amor te encontrará. Prata no IV Chall Percy e Penelope do fórum 3v.


**Borboletas Azuis  
**Por B. Wendy Witch

— Vamos fazer uma aposta?

— Ah não, não gosto de apostas.

— Vai dar pra trás, Alice?

— Claro que não! Está bem, qual é a aposta?

— Primeiro me digam se vão querer.

— Primeiro diga a aposta, Lia.

— Tá bom. O Percy.

— O quê?

— Vamos apostar quem de nós três consegue conquistar ele primeiro.

— Mas ele é monitor!

— E daí? Você também é monitora, lembra, Penny?

— Eu sei, mas...

— Mas nada! Apostam ou não?

— Mas qual será o prêmio?

— Alice, você só se importa com o prêmio, hein!

— Se vou participar dessa loucura, que seja por um bom prêmio!

— Hum... Que tal dez galeões para quem ganhar?

— Certo... Então quem perder paga cinco galeões, ok?

Certo.

_Sometime love don't know wrong_

Percy estava indo em direção à torre da Grifinória, seguido por muitos alunos que haviam acabado de jantar e agora iriam para a Sala Comunal. Após o último aluno, Simas Finnigan, passar pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher-Gorda, a passagem se fechou e Percy foi juntar-se aos outros monitores para a patrulha dos corredores.

Naquela noite, o ruivo deveria permanecer no corredor do quarto andar, junto com a monitora da Corvinal. Após uma rápida reunião com a professora McGonnagall, todos seguiram para seus respectivos corredores. Percy se deu conta que uma garota loira de cabelos cacheados o seguia de perto quando ela alcançou-o, postando-se ao seu lado.

— Olá. Sou a monitora da Corvinal, Penelope Clearwater — disse a garota, em tom de quem quer iniciar uma conversa.

— Olá, sou Percy, monitor da Grifinória — apresentou-se ele.

— Estranho não terem nos mandado patrulhar junto com nossos parceiros, não é?

— Sim, acredito que seja para que os monitores se relacionem uns com os outros — respondeu ele, no tom habitual.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra até chegarem ao corredor do quarto andar, que estava deserto, assim como todo o resto da escola pelo qual caminharam. Penelope novamente investiu em uma conversa.

— Foram difíceis seus exames para os N.O.M.s?

— Ah sim, foram estressantes. Você vai prestá-los dentro de alguns meses, não é? — disse ele, demonstrando algum interesse no assunto.

— Sim, estou estudando muito — ela fez uma pausa, preparando-se para mudar de assunto. — Seu irmão estuda dragões, não é?

— Estuda, como você sabe?

— Alice me contou. Ela disse que o conheceu. O pai dela também estuda dragões.

— Hum...

Percy começou a andar pelo corredor, deixando a garota para trás. A conversa parecia não ter agradado e Penny estranhou.

— Percy...

Após um bom tempo andando, o rapaz parou ao ouvir seu nome. Penelope, que também havia começado a andar, porém no sentido oposto ao dele, andou até o ruivo.

— Você tem... namorada? — o rapaz corou ao ouvir tal pergunta.

— Bem... Não, por quê?

— É que eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo à Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana — foi a vez de ela corar. — Sabe, é dia dos namorados, e as garotas todas já têm companhia, e eu não queria ir sozinha.

— Hum... eu havia planejado ficar estudando... — disse ele.

— Tudo bem, não tem problemas, posso ficar no castelo também... — disse ela, mas sua expressão não demonstrava o mesmo que ela dizia.

— ... mas me parece mais convidativo um passeio à Hogsmeade. Há tempos não vou ao povoado.

— Que bom! Então... no próximo fim de semana... — disse Penelope, agora sorrindo.

— Certo — disse ele, não podendo deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão da garota.

Chegada à hora dos monitores se recolherem, Percy, a fim de demonstrar cavalheirismo, levou Penelope até a entrada de sua Sala Comunal.

— Tchau, então... Amanhã a gente se vê — disse a garota.

— Tchau — respondeu ele, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, e corando violentamente ao fazer isso. Percebeu que ela ficara igualmente vermelha.

Percy se afastou do lugar, caminhando para a Torre da Grifinória. E mais do que nunca, ansioso pela próxima visita a Hogsmeade, embora tentasse esconder isso até de si mesmo.

_There's no one left to take the blame_

_What's behind this masquerade_

— O que foi, Percy? Andou vendo borboletas azuis? — perguntou Rony, enquanto tomava seu café da manhã ao lado do irmão.

— Porque eu teria visto borboletas? — respondeu o rapaz, visivelmente irritado.

— Calma, Percy, só estava brincando. É que você está tão distraído... — desculpou-se o garoto.

— Não estou distraído — disse ele, no tom de quem encerra uma conversa.

Terminado o café, Percy seguiu junto aos outros alunos de sua casa, porém parou para cumprimentar a monitora da Corvinal que ia passando pela porta do salão de entrada.

— Olá, Penelope.

— Oi, Percy. Como está? — cumprimentou a garota.

— Muito bem, obrigado.

— Bem... vou indo então... amanhã é sábado, se lembra? — lembrou a garota, porém era desnecessário.

— Claro, podemos nos encontrar no saguão de entrada?

— Podemos sim. Até mais! — Penelope sorriu.

Acenando, Penelope se afastou, e Percy demorou alguns instantes para reparar que Rony falava com ele.

— Percy, porque você ficou vermelho quando viu aquela menina?

— Ande logo, Rony, está bloqueando a passagem.

_How do we win these losin'_

― Vocês não vão acreditar! ― cochichou Penelope, discretamente, enquanto fingia anotar o que o professor Binns falava.

― Conta logo, Penny! ― pediu Alice, mais alto do que deveria.

― Vai, conta! ― insistiu Lia.

― Amanhã eu vou para Hogsmeade com Percy! ― contou Penelope, sorrindo.

― Sério? Eu nem consegui falar com ele! ― disse Lia, porém não se mostrava nervosa.

― Ah, eu até consegui falar com ele. Bem, só quando eu derrubei minhas coisas e ele me ajudou a pegá-las, então disse obrigada ― contou Alice.

― Aposto que você derrubou de propósito, não foi, Alice? ― riu Penelope.

― Bem... mais ou menos ― as outras garotas riram.

― É, mas Penelope está em vantagem sobre nós... ― falou Lia.

― Senhoritas, poderiam continuar a anotar em silêncio, por gentileza?

A voz do professor fantasma interrompendo a conversa foi o suficiente para fazer com que elas voltassem a seus afazeres, mas ainda rindo umas para as outras.

_Games we play, words we say_

_Cutting wounds that run so deep_

O sábado amanheceu nublado, mas nada poderia estragar o bom humor de Percy naquele dia. Nem mesmo as brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge.

— O monitor viu borboletas azuis — cantarolou Fred.

— Ele vai a Hogsmeade no dia dos namorados pela primeira vez! — completou Jorge, também cantarolando.

Percy não sabia como os irmãos ficaram sabendo, mas não se aborreceu com seus cometários. Tomou seu café o mais rápido que conseguiu e acompanhou os alunos da Grifinória até os portões de carvalho do castelo, esperando no saguão de entrada por alguns minutos até que Penelope apareceu.

— Eu me atrasei? — disse a garota sorrindo.

— Não, eu que vim muito cedo... vamos? — disse ele, um pouco nervoso e envergonhado.

— Vamos.

O nervosismo de Percy triplicou de intensidade quando ele viu que a maioria dos alunos que iam à Hogsmeade estava em casais e de mãos dadas. Olhou de esguelha para a garota que seguia ao seu lado e tomou coragem para segurar sua mão. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir que a garota mudou ligeiramente a posição de sua mão para entrelaçarem os dedos.

Atravessaram os portões do castelo e seguiram pelas ruas calmas do povoado, sem dizer uma palavra, até que Penelope finalmente quebrou o incômodo silêncio.

— Vamos ao Três Vassouras?

— Vamos, claro.

Ao chegarem no pequeno bar, Percy ficou ainda mais encabulado ao perceber que o ambiente estava silencioso e muitos dos casais sentados às mesinhas estavam se beijando.

— Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor, — pediu ele à mulher que veio atendê-los, após sentarem-se em uma mesa próxima à lareira.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até que eles voltassem a falar. Penelope, sem cerimônia, esticou a mão e a pôs sobre a do rapaz, que, corando, passou a acariciá-la.

— Percy... você... gosta de alguém? — perguntou a garota, depois que a mulher deixou as cervejas sobre a mesa e se afastou.

— Hum? — disse ele, engasgando-se.

— Bem, sabe... perguntei se você gosta de alguma garota — disse Penelope, sorrindo.

— Eer... não, porque? — respondeu ele, muito corado.

— Porque eu... é... esquece, deixa pra lá — agora Penelope que ficara vermelha. Percy não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver as covinhas que o sorriso encabulado causava nela.

— Fala — pediu ele, de um jeito tão doce que Penelope não conseguiu negar.

— É que... eu-gosto-de-você — Penelope falara tão rápido que Percy quase não entendeu.

— Gosta... de mim?

— É.

Penelope tomou um grande gole de sua cerveja, como se precisasse se ocupar de alguma forma para não ter que encarar Percy. O rapaz também não sabia o que dizer, então achou que deveria fazer o que sempre imaginara, mas jamais pensara que faria realmente algum dia.

— Penelope... pode ser um pouco precipitado, mas... eu acho que também gosto de você. Sabe, quando eu te vejo, falo com você... bem, você... Penelope, você quer ser minha namorada?

Silêncio. Penelope, que tomava um grande gole de sua cerveja, quase se engasgara com o pedido, que, mesmo que desejado, era inesperado. Depois de um tempo que para os dois pareceram horas, Penelope tomou coragem para falar.

— Percy... é... é claro que eu quero! — após aceitar o pedido, Penelope abriu um grande sorriso, que logo foi acompanhado por Percy.

_It's getting sometimes I don't know_

_When to stop when to go_

Depois de saírem do Três Vassouras, Percy e Penelope foram, de mãos dadas, até a Dedos-de-mel. O novo casal atraiu olhares dos mais curiosos, mas sem se importarem, adentraram a loja de doces.

— Hum, que cheiro bom, não é? — comentou Penelope.

— É sim... acho que vem dali... vamos lá ver — disse Percy, apontando para uma imensa montanha de sapos de chocolate.

Chegando lá, Percy pegou um sapo de chocolate e ofereceu a Penelope, que aceitou sorrindo.

— Penny... eu gosto mesmo de você, sabia? — disse Percy, tentando se soltar.

— Eu também gosto muito de você, meu bebê — disse Penelope. Percy corara violentamente ao ouvir ser chamado de "bebê", mas tentou não transparecer isso para a nova ― e primeira ― namorada. Inclinou o rosto para perto do da garota, porém, quando seus lábios estavam quase se encontrando, alguém derrubou algo no chão, fazendo com que os dois se virassem para olhar. Era Miguel Corner, que acabara de derrubar uma caixa de sapos de chocolate. Percy e Penelope riram nervosos, e continuaram comprando.

_There's no one left to take the blame_

_What's behind this masquerade_

_How do we win these losin'_

— Podem passar os cinco galeões cada uma! — disse Penelope, sorridente.

— O que?? — Alice e Lia exclamaram, em coro.

— É isso mesmo. Eu estou _namorando_ com o monitor da Grifinória.

— Pára de mentir, Penny! Duvido que alguém conseguisse conquistar aquele cara tão rápido... todo certinho como ele é... — disse Lia.

— Pois é, mas eu consegui. Começamos hoje, em Hogsmeade. Agora passem a grana... — disse Penelope, triunfante.

— Peraí, primeiro você precisa provar pra gente — Alice impôs.

— Tudo bem, esperem só um minutinho.

Penelope foi em direção ao andar superior enquanto as amigas permaneceram no saguão de entrada esperando. Passados alguns minutos, Penelope voltou, com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.

— Não encontrei Percy, ele deve estar na torre da Grifinória.

— Ah, aposto que isso foi tudo uma invenção — disse Lia.

— Não foi, não! Eu estou mesmo namorando com ele. Eu ganhei a aposta! — retrucou Penelope.

— Ok, você ganhou a aposta. Mas não vamos te pagar nada — disse Alice.

— É isso mesmo. Na verdade acho que você é quem devia pagar a gente ― completou Lia.

― Do que vocês estão falando? Enlouqueceram? ― Penelope estava perplexa.

― Não enlouquecemos, não. Penny, é graças a nós que você está namorando o Percy ― contou Lia.

― O que vocês estão dizendo?

― _Nós_ armamos tudo. Queríamos arranjar um namorado para você. E o monitor nos pareceu a melhor opção ― explicou Alice.

― Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso e que vocês não enlouqueceram.

― É verdade, Penny.

― Eu não acredito que vocês foram capazes de fazer isso! ― Penny estava visivelmente muito nervosa.

― Desculpa, Penny, mas achamos que você iria gostar dele... ― disse Alice, num tom baixo.

― É, e vocês tinham razão! Eu gosto mesmo dele, mas não é o que eu quero! Vocês não entendem? Isso é uma aposta! ― Penelope estava indignada.

― Desculpa, Penny... a gente só queria te deixar mais alegre... você anda não diferente desde as últimas férias... ― desculpou-se Lia.

― Tudo bem, meninas... mas me deixem sozinha agora.

Alice e Lia se afastaram, deixando Penélope sozinha no saguão de entrada. Não havia ninguém ali, mas sendo monitora ela não teria problemas em passear por ali. Sentou-se na escada e ficou repassando mentalmente tudo o que acontecera desde que voltara de férias.

Passado algum tempo, viu Percy, que desceu correndo a escada onde ela estava sentada. Penelope se aproximou dele, e tentou pegar em sua mão, mas ele não deixou.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou a garota, falando baixo, esquecendo de tudo que aconteceu ao vê-lo.

— Me deixa em paz — respondeu ele.

— Percy, o que foi?

— Você ainda pergunta? Porque você não me deixa em paz e vai apostar outro idiota com suas amiguinhas? — disse ele, e saiu correndo em seguida.

Penelope o seguiu e reparou que ele estava indo em direção à Floresta Proibida. Mesmo tendo medo de ir até lá, continuou seguindo-o de perto, adentrando a floresta. Até que chegaram em uma clareira e Percy sentou-se no chão de terra e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. Penelope o alcançou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Percy...

— Me deixa, Penny.

— Por favor... me escute — pediu Penelope, num tom de voz suplicante. Percy ergueu a cabeça.

— Não precisa me explicar nada, Penny. Eu ouvi tudo no saguão de entrada hoje. Eu sou só o objeto de uma aposta para você, não é?

Penelope ficou calada.

Eles ficaram ali, calados, por longos minutos, até que Penelope notou alguma coisa e falou, sem pensar.

— Uma borboleta! — disse a garota, apontando para algum lugar próximo.

Percy olhou em volta, de repente, muito exaltado, mas foi num tom de voz calmo que ele disse:

— Vamos sair daqui. Eu não gosto de borboletas — falou ele, levantando-se.

Penelope levantou-se também, e virando-se para Percy, disse:

— Não é que você não goste delas, você não gosta é da liberdade que elas representam.

— Não é, não! — disse Percy, um pouco nervoso.

— Admita, você não é metade da pessoa que gostaria de ser.

Percy não disse nada, apenas saiu da clareira, atrás de Penelope, até chegarem aos portões da escola.

— Acabou mesmo, Percy? — perguntou Penelope, não querendo acreditar.

— Você já ganhou sua aposta. Não precisa mais de mim.

E os dois entraram, seguindo cada um para seu lado, sem se olharem mais uma vez.

_how much pain can you take_

_before your heart breaks?_

Daquele dia em diante, era possível encontrar Percy distraído pelos corredores; não parecia nem de longe o monitor dedicado que sempre fora.

— Sr. Weasley, não devia estar acompanhando os alunos da Grifinória até sua sala comunal?

— Hum? Ah, claro Professora McGonnagall, eu só estava... amarrando os sapatos.

O mesmo ocorrera com Penelope, andava sempre tristonha e séria. Até as amigas repararam. Sua relação com elas já havia voltado ao normal, desde que seu problema com elas se tornou pequeno do que tinha com Percy. (frase ficou estranha.)

— O que aconteceu, Penny? — perguntou Lia enquanto iam para a aula de Herbologia.

— Nada, Lia...

— Você não me engana. Me conta! — insistiu a amiga.

— Tudo bem, hoje à noite no dormitório eu te conto.

Mais tarde, no dormitório das garotas, Penelope contou às amigas tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Percy.

— É isso mesmo, Lia. Ele ouviu nossa conversa no saguão aquele dia — a amiga permanecia calada, atenta a tudo. — E o pior é que... — Penelope corara — eu nem cheguei a beijá-lo...

— O quê?! — dessa vez a amiga manifestara-se imediatamente. — Vocês estavam namorando há _um dia inteiro _e não se beijaram?

— Bem... é.

— Mas como isso é possível, Penny? — Lia se mostrava indignada.

— Bem, é que o Percy, todo certinho, sério... ah, Lia! A gente não se beijou e pronto!

Lia não conseguiu se controlar e soltou uma grande gargalhada, que logo foi acompanhada por Penelope, a primeira vez que ela sorria desde que o namoro terminara.

_Games we play, words we say_

_Cutting wounds that run so deep_

_Leave it all behind you_

_Or someday love will find you_

Penelope passara mais uma vez por Percy e o garoto sequer a olhara. Fazia uma semana que ele não lhe dirigia a palavra e ela não estava mais agüentando. Agora ia para a Torre de Astronomia, como viera fazendo há alguns dias. Apenas ficava lá, observando o céu escuro que parecia um véu de veludo negro, pensando, pensando...

Porém, enquanto subia as últimas escadas, tropeçou em algo e caiu. Sentiu uma dor tão forte que mesmo estando escondida, não pôde controlar o impulso de gritar. Machucara a perna e agora não conseguia sequer se levantar. Devia ter torcido o tornozelo, pensava, pois ali era onde a dor estava mais forte. Tentara achar a varinha entre as vestes, mas não encontrara. Deveria ter deixado no dormitório. Recriminou-se mentalmente por cometer tal falha, mas teve que conformar-se. Não estava tão preocupada com a perna, e sim com o fato de que deveria ter acordado grande parte da escola e quando a encontrassem, teria grandes problemas.

Ficara ali, esperando virem ajudá-la, mas o tempo nunca pareceu tão demorado para ela. Passados dez minutos, ouviu passos, passos que subiam as mesmas escadas que ela própria havia subido há alguns momentos. Quando, porém, os passos foram ficando cada vez mais próximos, e ela viu quem veio ajudá-la, abençoou o objeto que a derrubara.

— Percy?

Percy, sem dizer nada, a segurou nos braços e levou alguns degraus acima, chegando finalmente à Torre de Astronomia. Deitou-a no chão mais uma vez, levantou suas vestes e pôs-se a examinar o tornozelo da garota. Havia um corte, não muito profundo, que ele rapidamente curou com um toque de varinha.

— Percy... não sei como agradecer — disse a garota, levantando-se com a ajuda do rapaz. Apesar do ferimento já ter sido fechado, seu tornozelo ainda estava torcido e só Madame Pomfrey poderia curá-lo.

— Não agradeça. Eu faria isso por qualquer aluno — seu tom de voz era frio, mas ainda assim Penelope adorou ouvi-lo depois de tanto tempo.

— Percy... – chamou Penelope, a voz mais uma vez num tom suplicante.

— Diga, Penny.

Ouvi-lo chamá-la de Penny lhe deu forças para dizer o que pretendia.

— Era pra ser só uma aposta. Desculpe por ser tão idiota a ponto de me apaixonar — ao dizer isto, os olhos de Penny marejaram.

E Percy, finalmente, havia entendido. Penelope realmente havia se apaixonado por ele. E foi por isso que ele a abraçou, um abraço forte, como se fosse a primeira vez que se vissem após anos.

— Você que namorar comigo... de novo? — perguntou Percy, sorrindo.

— Não — Penelope fez uma pausa. — Eu quero namorar com você como se fosse a nossa primeira vez.

E Percy inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas Penelope virou o rosto, e perguntou, sorrindo:

— Percy... você nunca beijou ninguém?

— Bem, sabe... com todas as tarefas de monitor e... é. Eu nunca beijei ninguém — ele tinha uma expressão chateada no rosto.

— Você nunca tinha beijado ninguém... até _hoje_ — e dizendo isso, Penelope o segurou por trás do pescoço, olhando em seus olhos.

O toque começou suave, apenas um roçar de lábios que provocou em Percy uma sensação que ele não poderia explicar nem com as palavras mais belas do mundo. Sequer perceber quando fechara os olhos. Tudo o que diziam sobre o beijo ser algo instintivo deveria ser verdade. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Tomando os lábios de Penelope colados aos seus, com delicadeza, inclinou seu rosto para um dos lados. Ela fez o mesmo. E lentamente, como se suas vidas culminassem ali e o todo o tempo do mundo fosse deles, aprofundou o beijo, sentindo o sabor da boca dela aos poucos, como um doce que você quer que dure o máximo possível, experimentando todas as sensações que ele lhe poderia proporcionar.

E ao provar de seu beijo, também provou de seu próprio amor e do dela, como se agora fossem um só e nada mais importasse.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, os dois foram observar o céu, juntos. Passaram longos momentos ali, contemplando a lua e as estrelas, quando Penelope disse:

— Quando eu era criança, eu sempre sonhei em estar bem perto das estrelas.

— Mas Penny, nós apenas estamos em um lugar alto, as estrelas ainda estão muito longe.

— Eu sei, mas não me referi a altura. É que quando estou com você, eu sinto as estrelas brilhando em seus olhos, e dentro de mim.

**N/A: **Agradecimentos especiais à Penny por propôr o challenge, à Lally, por ter betado a primeira vez e à Luna Black, porque betou uma segunda vez. As frases que dividem a fic são trechos da música Only Lonely, do Bon Jovi.


End file.
